The Vengeful One
by Skinwalking
Summary: A tribe member of the Ancient Sun Warrior civilization finds his home in ruins, friends and family executed by the Fire Nation and the great dragons captured. His lover hurt and imprisoned. As he vow revenge against the royal family especially Azula, he goes on his path to make things right for the unavenged. Watch as he deals with loss and injustice. Rated M for mild dark themes.


_**Hello there, Skinwalking here. Presenting you an OC story, where a lost warrior of an ancient tribe make his way through the world of ATLA, dealing with the loss and tragedy of war. Rated M for dark content. His story will be mildly-related the original storyline of the show.**_

" **THE VENGEFUL ONE"**

 _He stood silent in the cold night, bold downpour strikes his senses._

 _In grieve, he opened his amber eyes and it screams anguish._

 _His mind tattered and broken as he dropped on his knee._

 _Breaking down on the cemetery ground he dug two cycles for his people, victim of another Fire Nation genocide._

 _For his people are proud and ancient, they will not submit to the corrupted and foul ways of the Empire._

 _Taking a blood vow, he swore upon the Dragons that the unavenged peace as he serves justice._

 **Chapter 1. Atohi, A Lost Warrior**

2 dreary months has passed since the eradication of the Sun Warrior tribe. It rains again, just like that day. Atohi stalks the thick woods, following a track of a Sabretooth-Moose that he has been tracking for the last two days. Atohi finds himself hungry and weak, his Firebending pathetic for he hasn't stopped mourning and trying to survive alone after escaping to the Earth Kingdom after the tragedy that befall his home. He carries his Spear & Bow close to him, wary of a Fire Navy ambush. He can't stop reminiscing of his failure. He was second in line to inherit the Agni Warrior title, one granted to the best and most masterful Firebending warrior of the tribe. He was a protégé, his bending powerful and deadly. His mastery of spear & bow equally skillful. He had one job, to protect. And he failed. The Fire Nation discovered and attacked his tribe while he was on a week long hunting trip with his betrothed, Nuna. She was the most beautiful flower of the tribe. Black hair, smooth brownish red tone wrapped her feminine body. She compliments his medium-height, pale yet reddish brown with lean and muscular build with shoulder length black hair. That's what they said, his adopted family which is the whole tribe. For he was an orphaned child of a half-breed, an exiled Sun Warrior who mated a local woman of the Fire Nation. When his mother passed away in child labor, his father secretly left him in the grounds of the Sun Warrior tribe. Proving to be a compassionate and loving people, the tribe took him in and raised him like their own, teaching him true arts of Firebending. And he was excellent at it, his skills surpasses many of his peers and matches many of his teachers. When he came of age, exactly 1 year and 6 months ago he was brought to Ran and Shaw, one crimson red dragon, another azure blue dragon. They are revered by his people as the original Firebending masters, and they deemed him worthy of knowledge, granting Atohi the ability to project blue flame. He was then took under the wings of old master Honaka, the acting Agni Warrior and guard of the First Flame with hopes of training Atohi to have him replace his role in due time.

The tragedy that befall his tribe begun when a Fire Nation villager venture near the ruins of an ancient Sun Warrior city. The villager then discovered a camp of their tribe and consequently sold the information to a Fire Nation officials. Claiming he saw Dragons and strange people. Few months later a Fire Nation scout located their camp, he was captured and executed before they moved their camp else where. However words went through as the scout sent a hawk to deliver the message before his capture. Their campsite was discovered, as 3 days long battle ensued, in which many lives was lost. However as the Fire Nation army surrounded their stronghold, starving the tribe to death until the chief surrenders in hopes of saving his people from starving to death, they instead asked his and his people loyalty, to bend the knee and surrender the dragons, in which he refuses to. And it cost them their lives, another genocide in the name of Glory for the Firelord. The dragon was soon discovered, hunted and captured to be slain later for it is a custom made by Firelord Sozin to slay dragons for titles and honor. Once Atohi and Nuna returned from their hunting trip, which was a custom for couples to go through before embedding their love through the bond of sacred union, they got in time right before the Fire Nation army left. There they saw the Fire Nation Princess Azula leading the siege and giving the order to slay the last member of the tribe, which happened to be Nuna's brother. As Nuna attacked, screaming in hatred and sorrow, the skillful huntress fared to be a worthy foe against many soldiers but her lack of bending left her defeated by Azula as she scorched her near death. Atohi jumped in to help her but he was too late, Nuna was taken hostage and Atohi was forced to surrender. He then find himself at the tip of a soldier's spear as the Princess gave the order and a steely edge pierced his torso. Right before he falls to the ground he saw her lover taken and his home burns. A day later he woke, finding himself in the ground. A miracle had happened and he survived his injury, finding the wound healed as if it was never inflicted. But she was still gone, and while the fire that burns his home has been extinguished, the corpse still lay motionless on the bloodied ground, some charred beyond recognition, others stabbed and tormented. The women of his lay bare in awkward position, they were defiled before their death. Rising to his feet, Atohi knew what he had to do. After digging graves and burying as many bodies as he can find, two days had passed and after honoring their memory he took a sharp edge and cut a small wound on his palm, dripping blood on the grave of Honaka, his teacher, friend, and.. father. Swearing upon the Sacred Agni, he recite the names of all friends and families that has fallen and swore to them he will not stop before righting the wrong. For a crime goes unpunished, the Universe screams imbalance, and the unavenged restless. He must find closure.

 _ **Please leave reviews and comments**_


End file.
